Das Böse wird übermächtig
by Jessy
Summary: Eine uralter Dämon droht die Stadt zu zerstören. Angel bleibt keine Chance, er braucht Faith!


Titel: Das Böse wird übermächtig, kann es noch aufgehalten werden???  
  
Auto: Vampy (Jessilieb@web.de)  
  
Altersfreigage: 14  
  
Rechte: Nichts gehört mir. Alles gehört Joss und der Crew....  
  
Kategorie: Angel Challenge Oktober  
  
Spoiler: Buffy 4 Staffel / Angel 1 Staffel  
  
Charaktere: Scooby Gang, Angel + Crew, Faith, Kate  
  
Inhalt: Angel ist hier nicht nach Sunnydale gekommen, Riley hat sich schon früher von einem Vampir beißen lassen, und ist deshalb schon nicht mehr da  
  
Kommentar: ich stand ein wenig unter Zeitdruck und konnte es auch nicht groß überarbeiten und es ist auch meine erste story die ich veröffentliche, also erschlagt mich nicht gleich.  
  
Feedback: Na wer will kann mir ja seine Meinung an den Kopf werfen. (  
  
Das Böse wird übermächtig, kann es noch aufgehalten werden???  
  
L.A.:  
  
Cordelia lief gerade die Einkaufsstraßen rauf und runter. Sie hatte mal wieder ihr Gehalt bekommen und wollte sich ein neues Kleid kaufen. Oder doch lieber einen Pullover? Oder vielleicht schicke Schuhe aus der neuen Herbst Kollektion? Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden und da ihr Gehalt es nicht zu lies das sie sich Schuhe, ein Kleid und einen Pulli kaufen konnte, musste sie sich wohl oder übel bald entscheiden.  
  
Sie sichtete gerade ein wunderschönes Kleid, was nicht mal so teuer war. Als ihr Kopf anfing zu dröhnen, sagte sie vor sich hin: „Oh nein bitte nicht jetzt, hey ihr da oben ich habe heute frei!" Und dann fasste sie sich auch schon vor Schmerz an den Kopf und schrie los. Sie klappte auf dem Boden zusammen. Und zuckte immer wieder zusammen. Als es endlich vorbei war, blieb sie noch einen Moment auf der Erde sitzen. So schlimme Kopfschmerzen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr nach einer Vision gehabt. Sie kramte nervös in ihrer Handtasche herum und holte sich ein Aspirin raus. Nachdem sie die Tablette geschluckt hatte suchte sie panisch ihr Handy und rief bei Angel an. „Angel Investigation, Wesley hier" meldete sich der ehemalige Wächter. „Hi hier ist Cordy, ich hatte eine Vision. Und das war keine Harmlose, mein Schädel brummt immer noch, als wenn ich einen Köpper in ein Schwimmbecken gemacht habe, wo aber leider kein Wasser drin war." „Ja ist ja Ok, beruhige dich. Was hast du den gesehen?" „Das ganz L.A. von einem mächtigen Riesendämon zerstört wird. Reicht dir erst mal die kurze Fassung? Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei euch. Ok?" Wesley stutze kurz, es war jetzt bei ihrer Laune nicht angebracht ihr zu wiedersprechen. "Ja is Ok, ich sag Angel bescheit, wir treffen uns dann hier im Büro." Beide legten auf. Cordelia setzte sich grimmig in Bewegung zum Büro.  
  
„Angel? Es gibt wieder Arbeit, Cordelia hatte eine Vision, sie ist in einer halben Stunde hier." Rief Wes durch das Büro. Angel kam aus einer der Hinterzimmer. „Und was hat sie gesehen?" „Das ganz L.A. zerstört wird, sie hatte so eine schlechte Laune das sie mir nicht mehr erzählt hat." „Na gut dann schlage ich vor das wir hier auf Cordelia warten." Angel setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich die Zeitung vor.  
  
Nachdem Wesley sich mit einer Tasse Tee dazu gesetzt hatte und in einem Buch begonnen hatte zu lesen. Kam Cordelia rein gestürmt. „Hey was ist den hier los? Ganz L.A. soll verwüstet werden und ihr sitzt hier gemütlich rum und trinkt Tee?" „Wir haben auf dich gewartet, damit du uns endlich genauer erzählst was du gesehen hast." Antwortete er ihr leicht gereizt. „Ganz ruhig, also Cordy was hast du den gesehen?"  
  
Cordelia setzte sich auch an den Tisch und fing an zu erzählen: „Also, es war ein riesiger und schleimiger Dämon, seine Macht ist noch nicht so groß, aber sie wächst und wächst. Es war glaub ich in einer verlassenen Fabrik am Stadtrand." „Dann würde ich sagen fahren wir jetzt da sofort hin." Angel zog sich seinen Mantel an und warf sich zusätzlich noch eine Decke über. „Cordy weißt du wo die Fabrik ist?" „Ja weiß ich, ich fahre uns hin." Sie nahm sich ihren Autoschlüssel und die 3 verließen dann das Büro und fuhren zu der Fabrik aus Cordelias Vision...  
  
...Dort angekommen liefen sie durch das alte Gebäude. „Hier scheint noch niemand zu sein. Es ist alles ruhig." Bemerkte der Brite. „Doch ich rieche einen Dämon. Der scheint sich lange nicht mehr gewaschen zu haben." Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen liefen sie über einen großen Flur. Plötzlich blieb Angel stehen und deutete das die anderen ruhig sein sollten. Er zeigte auf eine Tür und zählte bis 3. Dann stürmten Wes, Cordy und Angel in den Raum.  
  
Der Dämon der gerade einigen Untertanen Befehle auf eine unbekannte Sprache erteilte, blickte auf. „Wer wagt es mich zu stören?" Zornig stand er auf und ging auf die Eindringlinge drauf zu. Er musterte sie. „Oh ein Vampir und zwei Sterbliche, was wollt ihr hier? Oder kommen die Opfer jetzt schon freiwillig zu mir?" „Wir werden verhindern das du diese Stadt zerstörst." Meldete sich Cordelia, die den Dämon überhaupt nicht riechen konnte und ihn zu überheblich fand. „Ok dann versucht es doch?" Sagte er leicht amüsiert. Damit griff Angel an. Er schlug dem Dämon in den Bauch und dann ins Gesicht. Der Dämon werte sich nicht, er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „War das alles? Du schlägst ja wie meine Großmutter." Damit holte der Dämon aus und beförderte Angel mit nur einer Hand in die andere Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Laut krachend viel der Vampir zu Boden. Er stand langsam auf. Er glaubte das eine Rippe von ihm gebrochen waren. Oder waren es zwei? Er war sich da nicht so sicher. Der Dämon hob seine Hand und beförderte Angel mit einer einzigen Handbewegung wieder in eine andere Ecke. Mit Magie. „So, ich lasse euch eine Chance. Geht und lebt noch die wenigen Tage, die ihr zu leben habt. Den schon bald wird die ganze Welt unter meiner Herrschaft regiert und das wird nicht gut für euch enden." Damit drehte sich der Dämon um und verließ mit seinen Untertanen den Raum.  
  
Cordelia und Wesley stürmten auf Angel zu und halfen ihm hoch. „Alles ok? Geht's dir gut?" Fragte Cordelia besorgt. „ Ja es wird schon wieder, wir müssen hier raus und uns was anderes einfallen lassen."  
  
Nach einer langen Nacht Recherche saßen alle müde und geschafft im Büro.  
  
Angel deren Wunden schon fast wieder verheilet waren, las eine Stelle in einem in Leder gebundenes Buch vor. „dieser Dämon auch genannt ' destructeur' übersetzt der Vernichter, wurde vor 500Jahren von der Erde verbannt nachdem er mehrere Städte verwüstet hat und ist nur vereint zu besiegen. Nur vereint kann die Welt gerettet werden." „Das ist alles was da steht?" Fragte Cordelia, der schon fast die Augen zu fielen. „Ja das ist aber schon mal ein Anfang. Ich schlage vor wir machen jetzt erst mal Schluss." „Ok, ich werde mal zu den Powers That Be gehen. Vielleicht können die uns helfen."  
  
Nachdem Wesley und Cordelia nach Hause gegangen sind, hat sich Angel auf den Weg zu den PTB gemacht. Nun stand er wieder vor dem Tor und hatte ein altes Gemälde aus dem 17.Jahrhundert mit gebracht. Er lief wieder durch das Tor und stand dann in diesem riesigen Saal, falls das überhaupt ein Saal war. Dann erschein ein grelles Licht und die 2 Gestalten tauchten auf. „Was willst du schon wieder hier? Und was hast du uns mit gebracht." Angel hielt das Gemälde hoch und es flog dann durch die Luft zu der Frau hin. „Der Dämon destrcteur ist in der Stadt wir wissen nicht was es heißt nur mit vereinten Kräfte kann er besiegt werden." „Das ist ein schönes Bild.... nun es bedeutet das du dir Hilfe holen musst. Die besten Kämpfer und die besten Magier können ihn nur besiegen und das nur vereint. Damit sind die gemeint die du über den Höllenschlund verlassen hast und deren Feind, der vor einigen Zeit auf der falschen Seite gekämpft hat und sich jetzt wieder auf dem richtigen Pfad befindet." „Und jetzt geh du niederes Wesen." „Danke für die Auskunft." Damit verschwanden die Powers That Be wieder in einem grellen Licht und Angel verließ nachdenklich den Saal.  
  
Als Angel die Tür zu seinem Büro betrat, schaute er überrascht auf. „Was macht ihr den ihr?" „Nun wir konnten nicht untätig rum sitzen. Also was hast du raus bekommen?" Fragte Cordelia ungeduldig. „Nun sie sagten wir brauchen Hilfe von Buffy, Willow und Co. Und auch die Hilfe von Faith." „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?" fragte Wesley, der bei dem Namen Faith zusammen gezuckt war. „Wenn es die Powers that Be sagen, dann müssen wir sie wohl aus dem Gefängnis raus holen." „Hey die Verrückte, bist du irre? Die Leute aus Sunnydale und wir schaffen das auch ohne die." „Nein schaffen wir nicht und außerdem hat sich Faith geändert. Sie braucht eine Chance." „Die hat sie gehabt und außerdem überleg doch mal Buffy und Faith, die werden gleich auf einander los gehen und da kann ich Buffy sogar verstehen. " Schrie Cordelia gereizt. „Und außerdem hast du gesagt sie soll nicht mehr die Stadt betreten." Fügte Wesley beruhigend hinzu. „Ich werde Giles anrufen, nicht Buffy persönlich, er wird sie schon überreden können und außerdem ist sie vernünftig. Sie werden sich schon nicht gleich an die Gurgel springen." Er überlegte kurz und dachte daran was geschehen war, als Buffy das letzte mal in L.A. war. „Nun oder ich hoffe es mindestens."  
  
„OK wir holen die Leute aus Sunnydale hier her aber Faith bleibt bitte da wo sie ist." Damit stand Wesley auf und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Cordelia und Angel schauten dem ehemaligen Wächter verdutzt hinterher. „Ähm.... also ich bin Wesleys Meinung," damit verließ auch sie das Büro.  
  
Nachdenklich setzte sich Angel in seiner angegrenzten Wohnung aufs Bett und stockte kurz bevor er den Hörer ab nahm und die Nummer von Giles wählte.  
  
Nach 6Mal klingeln meldete sich endlich jemand „Rupert Giles hier." Eine kurze Pause endstand. „Hallo?... Hallo, wer ist den da?" „Ähm... hier ist Angel, wie geht es ihnen und den anderen?" „Oh, hallo Angel, uns geht es gut, aber deswegen rufen sie doch bestimmt nicht an oder?" „Nein, wir brauchen eure Hilfe. Von euch Allen. Ganz L.A. soll vernichtet werden. Und alleine schaffen wir es nicht. Nun wollte ich um ihre Unterstützung bitten." Wieder entstand eine bedrückende Pause. „Ja sicher, das Problem liegt nur bei Buffy. Sie hat mir nicht erzählt was vorgefallen ist aber sie sagte etwas davon das sie die Stadt niemals mehr betreten solle und sie kennen ja ihren Dickschädel. Wieso reden sie nicht mit ihr?" „Bitte reden sie mit ihr, ich werde das erst tun wenn ihr hier seid. Auf mich wird sie sowieso erst mal nicht hören. Können wir uns auf sie verlassen?" „Na gut ich rede mit ihr und rufe sie dann an." „Danke, bis dann" Damit legten beide den Hörer auf.  
  
Angel atmete einmal tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg in das Gefängis.  
  
Angel saß nun schon fast eine halbe Stunde in Kates Büro und wartete. Er wollte schon fast aufstehen und sie suchen gehen, als plötzlich die Tür auf ging und Kate rein kam.  
  
„Hallo, was willst du hier?" Angel sah die wütende Polizistin an und dachte sich das da noch eine Menge auf sie zu kommen wird. „Nun es gibt Probleme, vielleicht..." aber Kate unterbrach ihn. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, sind wieder ein Paar Monster unterwegs?"  
  
„Nein, ganz L.A. soll zerstört werden und ich kann es alleine nicht aufhalten."  
  
„Ach und jetzt soll ich dir ein Paar Beamte geben, die mit dir L.A. retten oder wie?" Fragte sie Angel mit einem Ironischen Unterton.  
  
„Nein, ich brauche Faith Hilfe. Ich bin hier, weil ich sie aus dem Gefängnis raus holen will."  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Ich soll eine Mörderin frei lassen? Wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
  
„Kate es geht nicht anders, bitte. Außerdem sorge ich dafür, das sie wieder hier auftaucht."  
  
„Nein Angel. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, es geht nicht. Und jetzt geh."  
  
Damit verwies sie ihn zur Tür.  
  
„Bitte Kate, hör mir zu. Willst du das ganz L.A. zerstört wird? Die höheren Mächte haben mir gesagt, das ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Ich habe versucht gegen den Dämon an zu kommen und der hat mich nur ausgelacht und von einer Wand zur Anderen geschleudert ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."  
  
„Ok, ich schau ob sich was machen lässt. Komm Morgen noch mal vorbei und frag nach. Jetzt geh." Nachdem Angel das Büro verlassen hatte, stand sie nachdenklich am Fenster und dachte darüber nach was Angel ihr gerade eröffnet hatte.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Giles und Buffy saßen gerade bei dem ehemaligen Wächter zu Hause.  
  
„Also Giles, schießen sie los. Warum haben sie mich gerufen und was ist so wichtig?"  
  
„Nun die Anderen kommen auch in einer halben Stunde und vorher wollte ich mit dir alleine Darüber reden."  
  
„Machen sie es nicht so spannend. Raus damit."  
  
Giles stand mit seiner Tasse Tee auf und ging ans Fenster. „Nun Angel hat angerufen."  
  
Bei dem Namen zuckte sie zusammen, sie musste an die Geschehnisse ihres letzten Besuchs in L.A. denken. Sie hatten sich fast nur angeschrieen und Buffy hatte sich vor genommen, so wie von Angel gefordert, die Stadt nicht mehr zu Betreten. „Was wollte er den?" Fragte sie noch einer längeren Pause.  
  
„L.A. soll zerstört werden und er bittet um unsere Hilfe."  
  
„Oh, toll. Ich soll doch die Stadt nicht mehr betreten und warum ruft er nicht bei mir persönlich an? Ist er zu feige?" Buffy war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und lief aufgebracht im Zimmer auf und ab.  
  
„Er sagte, dass er erst später mit dir reden will und er hat mich gebeten mit dir zu reden."  
  
„Oh toll...ich denke darüber nach, ich geh jetzt auf Patrouille. Mich abreagieren." Sie lief zur Tür und öffnete sie. Da standen auch schon Willow, Xander, Tara und Anya.  
  
„Oh hallo und tschüss." Damit stürmte Buffy an all ihren Freunden vorbei, in Richtung Friedhof.  
  
„Was ist den mit Buffy los?" Fragte Willow leicht irritiert.  
  
„Setzt euch, ich muss mit euch reden. Angel hat angerufen und um unsere Hilfe gebeten. L.A. soll zerstört werden und er braucht unsere Hilfe."  
  
„Also ich bin dafür, wir hatten schon seid längerem keinen richtigen Weltuntergang mehr. Außerdem wäre doch toll die alle mal wieder zu sehen." Platze es gleich aus Xander heraus, natürlich dachte er da weniger an Angel.  
  
Willow schaute kurz zu Tara und sagte dann: „Also ich denke wir sind alle dabei...aber was ist mit Buffy?"  
  
„Sie hat gesagt sie überlegt es sich, sie muss ihren stolz erst überwinden und leider hat sie mir auch nicht sehr viel von dem was letztens in L.A. passiert ist erzählt. Aber ich denke sie ist vernünftig und wird uns begleiten, ich glaub nicht das sie als einziger hier bleiben wird." Gab Giles als Antwort.  
  
„Nun abwarten, so sicher bin ich mir da nicht, ich werd nachher noch mal mit ihr reden."  
  
„Gibt es noch was oder war das alles?" Wollte Anja wissen, die schon wieder 10cm näher an Xander gerutscht war.  
  
„Das war dann alles, ich werde dann Angel anrufen und bescheid sagen. Packt ein paar Sachen ein, dann geht's Morgen früh nach L.A."  
  
Damit verließen wieder alle Giles Wohnung. Zögerlich nahm er den Telefonhörer und wählte Angels Nummer.  
  
„Hallo, Angel Investigation"  
  
„Hallo Cordelia, hier ist Giles, kann ich bitte Angel sprechen?"  
  
„Hey Giles, ja klar Moment. Ihr kommt doch oder?"  
  
„Deswegen muss ich mit ihm sprechen." Nach einer kurzen Pause meldete sich Angel, der sofort zum Telefon gestürmt war als er den Namen ‚Giles' gehört hatte.  
  
„Hallo Giles, haben sie schon mit allen geredet?" fragte er gleich ungeduldig.  
  
„Ja, hab ich und ich denke auch das alle mitkommen werden."  
  
„Wie? Was heißt das?"  
  
„Nun mit Buffy konnte ich noch nicht richtig Reden. Sie hat gesagt sie überlegt es sich. Sie wissen ja wie stur sie sein kann..." In dem Moment kam Buffy mit Willow durch die Tür gestürmt. Buffy blutete am Bauch etwas, und sie sah aus wie eine Vogelscheuche und überall war sie mit Dreck verschmiert. Buffy stützte sich bei Willow ab.  
  
„Buffy was ist den mit dir los?" Schrie er durch den Raum, was auch bei Angel ankam und in den Hörer sagte er, „einen Moment bitte."  
  
„Hey keine Panik, mir geht's gut. Tut mir leid das ich vorhin so ausgeflippt bin, Willow musste mich etwas zurecht rücken. Nein, Scherz, es waren ein paar Vampire zu viel.  
  
Aber ich komme Morgen mit, ich kann euch doch nicht alleine in den Kampf ziehen lassen." Damit setzten sich Willow und Buffy erst mal auf die Couch. Giles widmete sich wieder dem Telefon...  
  
„Angel, keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir kommen Morgen alle nach L.A."  
  
„Danke für eure Hilfe. Was war den eben mit Buffy?"  
  
„Sie war eben auf dem Friedhof und ist da wohl auf ein paar Vampire zu viel getroffen aber es geht ihr gut und ich glaube das hat ihr auch mal ganz gut getan. Trotzdem werde ich jetzt mal gucken was mit ihr los ist, also dann bis morgen."  
  
„Tschüss" Damit legten beide auf.  
  
Kurz nachdem er den Hörer aufgelegt hatte klingelte es schon wieder.  
  
„Hallo?"  
  
„Ja, hallo Angel, hier ist Kate. Du kannst sie morgen holen kommen, aber du musst sie mir spätestens in 3Tagen wieder hier abliefern, sonst bin ich meinen Job los. Und ich komme mit."  
  
„Das ist zu gefährlich."  
  
„Entweder so oder gar nicht."  
  
„Na gut, aber es wird viel Arbeit."  
  
„Morgen früh um 9 hier."  
  
„Ok" Und damit war das Gespräch beendet.  
  
„Du holst sie doch daraus? Bist du irre? Reicht es nicht das die Leute aus Sunnydale kommen?"  
  
„Nein reicht es nicht."  
  
„Na super, wenn sie irgendwas anstellen sollte, dann geht das aber auf deine Kappe."  
  
Damit verlies sie wieder das Büro.  
  
Früh am Morgen hatte Angel Faith aus dem Gefängnis geholt. Und nun fuhren er, Faith und Kate wieder zurück ins Büro.  
  
„Also, ich soll euch helfen L.A. vor der Vernichtung zu retten? Deswegen holt ihr mich aus den Knast? Wieso braucht ihr da gerade mich? Und woher wollt ihr wissen das ich wieder freiwillig zurück gehe?" Meldete sich Faith aus dem hinteren Teil des Autos.  
  
„Weil ich glaube das du dich geändert hast und du kannst dich mal wieder austoben, oder willst du nicht?"  
  
„Doch, doch, ich mein ja nur."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren auch schon die Leute aus Sunnydale in L.A. angekommen und saßen jetzt mit Cordelia und Wesley zusammen im Büro und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche.  
  
Wesley und Giles hatten sich gleich die Bücher geschnappt und angefangen was zu suchen was ihnen weiter helfen könnte.  
  
Xander saß mit Anya in einer hinteren Ecke und sie stritten sich mal wieder.  
  
Cordelia saß mit Buffy am Computer, wobei Cordelia im Computer nach möglichen Dämonen suchte und sich dabei aber noch wunderbar mit Buffy unterhalten konnte. Buffy wunderte es mal wieder wie viel sie reden konnte aber sich neben bei noch auf den Computer konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Willow und Tara saßen an Willows Laptop und suchten nach brauchbaren Zauberformeln.  
  
Und da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Angel, Faith und Kate kamen ins Büro.  
  
Buffy schaute auf und entdeckte zuerst Angel dann Kate und zum Schluss kam Faith herein.  
  
Buffy schloss erst mal die Augen und musste kräftig schlucken.  
  
Xander hatte auch mit gekriegt wer da in die Tür kam und konnte sich wieder mal nicht zurück halten.  
  
„Was macht den die Irre hier? Ich dachte die sitzt im Knast?" er sprach das aus was Buffy auf der Zunge lag.  
  
„Es war Angels Entscheidung sie aus dem Knast zu holen weil wir wohl ihre Hilfe brauchen,  
  
das ist jedenfalls seine Meinung." Meldete sich Cordelia.  
  
Buffy stand auf und lief langsam auf sie zu. Sie blieb nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihr stehen und die beiden schauten sich sekundenlang nur an. Man konnte förmlich die Spannung spüren und alle starten auf die 2 Jägerinnen. Einige dachten sogar daran sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, weil sie einen Kampf erwarteten.  
  
Aber Buffy schloss kurz die Augen und überlegte. Sie entschied sich aber nicht jetzt auf sie los zu gehen.  
  
„Na okay, wenn er meint das es so nötig ist , dann würde ich sagen dürfen wir nicht aufeinander los gehen und außerdem will ich ja nicht Schuld daran sein wenn deine Vorsetzte den Bach runter gehen. Schade eigentlich, würde gerne mal wieder so richtiges intensives Training durchziehen. Aber ich glaub das verschieben wir lieber auf später, oder?"  
  
„Danke Buffy, es tut mir leid ...."  
  
„Stopp red nicht weiter, so weit mich mit dir Auszusprechen oder was auch immer bin ich nicht. Und es war auch echt nett von euch Leute, das ich vorher auf sie vorbereitet wurde. Aber es ist okay. Ich denke ich werde mir mal wieder die Stadt angucken und meinen Vater besuchen. Ihr wisst doch das ganze Bücher wälzen ist nicht so mein Ding." Damit griff Buffy zu ihrer Jacke und verschwand.  
  
Alle schauten ihr verblüfft hinterher. Mit so einer Reaktion hatten sie absolut nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Hey Leute, nett euch mal wieder zu sehen. Nun ich denke das beruht hier nicht so ganz auf Gegenseitigkeit und es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich glaube auch das ihr erst mal ganz gut ohne mich zurecht kommt. Ich hau auch nicht ab, will nur mal wieder die frische Luft genießen." Damit drehte sich auch Faith wieder um und verließ das Büro.  
  
„Das lief doch ganz gut, oder was meint ihr?" Angel schaute in die Runde und griff sich dann eines der herum liegenden Bücher.  
  
„Wer hat die den wieder raus gelassen?" Meldete sich Xander zu Wort und stand auf damit das was er gesagt hatte besser zur Geltung kam.  
  
„Ich" sagte Kate knapp. „Und ich habe sie darum gebeten weil wir ihre Hilfe brauchen." Setzte Angel hinzu.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sich Buffy bei Faith so unter Kontrolle halten kann." Entgegnete Cordelia, die gehofft hatte das Faith mal ein paar Schläge abbekommt.  
  
Damit schauten alle wieder in den Büchern nach Informationen Ausschau.  
  
Buffy stand an der Hauswand gelehnt auf dem Bürgersteig und schaute in die Sonne.  
  
„Ich hab gewusst das du kommst." Sagte Buffy, die bemerkt hatte das Faith zu ihr kam, ohne sich umblicken zu müssen.  
  
„Die Meisten da drinnen würden mich doch umbringen, wenn sie die Kräfte hätten! Und ich kann es ihnen nicht mal verübeln."  
  
„Ich denke wir müssen reden, wenn wir schon miteinander kämpfen sollen. Ich wollte nur nicht dass das alle mitkriegen."  
  
„Ok." .....  
  
2Stunden später kamen die Beiden wieder in Angels Büro an. Man sah richtig das sich etwas zwischen den beiden geändert hatte. Die Spannung war nicht mehr da, jedenfalls nicht ganz.  
  
Sie hatten die ganze Zeit miteinander geredet, sich ausgesprochen.  
  
„Warum guckt ihr so? Habt ihr schon was gefunden?"  
  
„Ja, aber keine guten Nachrichten." Giles schaute seine ehemalige Jägerin ernst an.  
  
„Rücken sie raus damit. Schlechte Nachrichten sind wir doch Mitlehrweile gewöhnt."  
  
„Also dieser Dämon kommt einmal in tausend Jahren auf die Erde und will immer eine Stadt zerstören damit sein Blutdurst gestillt wird. Damit er sein Ziel durchsetzen kann benutzt er die schwarze Magie. Willow und Tara haben schon einen Spruch gefunden, aber da sie nicht so viel Macht wie der Dämon selber besitzen wird er nur geschwächt. Das bedeutet das er immer noch 3mal stärker als eine Jägerin ist. Aber sie müssen in dem gleichen Raum sein wie der Dämon, wenn der Zauber durchgeführt wird. Und wenn er erst mal die volle Macht erhalten hat, kann ihn nur noch das Blut der Einen aufhalten."  
  
„Wenn das nicht gute Neuigkeiten sind." Meinte darauf Buffy ironisch und etwas bedrückt.  
  
„Und wann Zeigen wir es dem Dämon? Ich hab mich schon lange nicht mehr richtig ausgetobt, den in so einer kleinen Zelle ist zu wenig Platz."  
  
„Denk bloß nicht das wir dich jetzt bemitleiden." War Xanders Kommentar in seiner gewohnten Nettigkeit.  
  
„Xander halt die Klappe, also wann geht's los?" Meinte Buffy darauf, alle schauten sie irritiert an. Diese Reaktion hatten sie zu letzt von Buffy erwartet. Sogar Angel war erstaunt.  
  
„Heute Abend nach Sonnenuntergang, ich würde sagen wir sollten jetzt alle noch mal eine Runde schlafen, damit alle heute Abend fit sind."  
  
Alle besprachen noch mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten und nachdem das geklärt war, hatten sich alle irgendwo einen provisorischen Schlafplatz gesucht. Cordelia und Wesley lagen je auf einem Sessel. Xander lag mit Anya im Arm auf der Couch. Faith und Kate saßen auf einem provisorischem Bett in so einer Art Gästezimmer. Und Willow, Tara und Buffy lagen in Angels Bett. Er selber wollte nicht schlafen, er hatte sich irgendwo zurück gezogen. Alle schliefen fest. Oder turtelten miteinander rum, damit waren in diesem Fall Xander mit Anya und Willow mit Tara gemeint. Buffy konnte absolut nicht schlafen und nach ungefähr 15min gab sie es auf. Das lag teils daran das sie zu aufgekratzt war, oder das ihr soviel im Kopf umher ging. Oder daran das neben ihr die Zwei so miteinander rum tuschelten und rum knutschten. Also stand sie auf und zog sich ein paar Sportsachen an und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem ruhigen Raum. Hatte Angel nicht auch so eine Art Trainingsraum gehabt?  
  
Und da hatte sie den Raum auch schon gefunden, aber zu ihrer Überraschung war sie nicht alleine. „Hi" brachte sie nur heraus. Angel saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf einem Stuhl. „Hallo, was machst du den hier?" „Es ist einfach nicht meine Art mich am Tag hinzulegen und zu schlafen wenn am Abend ein Kampf statt findet. Da mach ich mich lieber warm."  
  
„Mir geht's ähnlich. Wo ist eigentlich dein Typ geblieben?" Buffy setzte sich auf eine Matte, in der Mitte des Raumes. Aber so das sie sich immer noch nicht ins Gesicht schauen konnten.  
  
„Ich glaub nicht, das es so gut wäre wenn er hier sein würde, davon abgesehen hab ich ihn vertrieben. Er ist jetzt irgendwo im Urwald und spielt eben Soldat."  
  
„Das tut mir leid. Ich war überrascht wie du heute mit Faith umgegangen bist."  
  
„Das hab ich nicht getan, weil ich ihr verzeihe oder sonst was. Das hab ich nur gemacht, weil ich keine Kraft mehr hab meinen Standpunkt zu vertreten und nicht will das wenn es heute Abend wirklich so schlimm wird das dann persönliche Probleme den Kampf negativ beeinflussen." Nach einer längeren Pause holte sie tief Luft und sprach weiter.  
  
„Und wenn sie sich wirklich geändert hat dann will ich nicht schon wieder die Böse sein, die ihr alles Kaputt macht."  
  
„Dann denke ich das wir auch reden sollten."  
  
„Ja, mag sein. Aber können wir das auf später verschieben?"  
  
„Ok wenn du willst, dann lass ich dich wohl besser alleine." Damit stand Angel auf und lief in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Warte, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich weiß nur nicht ob ich heute noch so ein klärendes Gespräch führen kann und trotzdem so ruhig bleibe. Das könnte meine guten Vorsätze ruinieren." Darauf zog sich kurz ein lächeln auf Angels Gesicht.  
  
„Hast du Lust auf ein bisschen Aufwärmtraining?"  
  
„Na gut warum nicht."  
  
Damit gingen beide auf die Matten und stellten sich gegen über.  
  
Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten hatten sich beide auch etwas gelockert und gingen auch nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig miteinander um.  
  
Als Buffy gerade mit ihrem Fuß seine Beine weg trat und er zu Boden fiel und sie über ihn stand kam auf einmal Cordelia und Xander rein.  
  
„Hey bist du komplett über geschnappt? Wieso prügelst du auf meinen Chef ein?" Cordelia rannte auf Buffy zu und schubste sie weg.  
  
„Hey Buffy du weißt das ich da eigentlich nichts gegen hätte aber mit Dead Boy haben wir heute Abend wesendlich höhere Chancen." Das war natürlich mal wieder Xanders Kommentar.  
  
„Danke Leute, euer Vertrauen baut mich echt auf." Damit verließ sie etwas wütend und genervt das Zimmer.  
  
„Wir haben nur ein wenig trainiert. Und warm gemacht für heute Abend." Damit verließ auch er den Raum und suchte Buffy. Die er in der Küche fand. Wo sie sich gerade über die Dounats hermachte.  
  
„Du bist stärker geworden." Dabei stützte er sich das Kreuz.  
  
„Du bist etwas aus der Übung, vielleicht liegt es daran oder vielleicht bringt Giles Training ja doch was."  
  
„Hey das hab ich gehört." Kam es von Giles aus dem Wohnzimmer. Darauf konnten sich beide ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Upps, sorry Giles ich meinte das nur positiv."  
  
Danach unterhielten sie sich noch eine ganze Weile und sprachen auch über das ein oder andere was noch geklärt werden musste.  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang hatten sich alle von unten bis oben bewaffnet, Giles und Wesley hatten alles noch mal genau erklärt und die Aufgaben verteilt.  
  
Angel, Buffy und Faith sollten direkt gegen den Dämonen kämpfen. Willow und Tara sollten den Zauberspruch aufsagen und die anderen sollten sie dabei beschützen und nebenbei noch ein paar Gehilfen killen.  
  
Als sie nun endlich vor der verlassenen Fabrik standen und sich umsahen war ihnen schon ein wenig mulmig zumute. Die von Ihnen, die irgendwelche magischen oder übernatürlichen Kräfte besaßen, die spürten förmlich die negative Energie, sie fühlten das ein großer Kampf bevor stand.  
  
„Wollen wir warten bis wir ihn nicht mehr aufhalten können oder gehen wir jetzt da rein?" Faith sah ungeduldig von der Truppe zu dem Gebäude. Sie hasste es wenn es so still war.  
  
„Ok, dann folgt mir leise. Faith du bist das Schlusslicht." Sagte Angel und brach leise die Tür auf. Und wieder ging er den Gang entlang. Nun standen sie alle vor dem Raum wo Angel das letzte mal wie wild durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Er gab Buffy ein paar Handzeichen, die dann vorsichtig die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Hallo, ich glaub ich hab mich verirrt, ich war schon lang nicht mehr in L.A. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja helfen? Ich suche so einen Dämon der L.A. zerstören will? Kann ich den hier finden?"  
  
„Das bin ich, wer bist du?"  
  
„Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Buffy die Jägerin." Damit ging die auf den Dämon zu.  
  
„Hmm... lecker.... die letzte Jägerin... lass mich überlegen... die hatte ich glaube ich vor 3000 Jahren oder so. Aber die war lecker, ich hab echt nichts von ihr übrig gelassen. Die Augen haben am besten geschmeckt."  
  
„Das ist ja widerlich." Buffy ging instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust als Dämonenfutter zu enden.  
  
„Hey... dann hast du ja heute doppeltes Glück. Den hier ist noch eine Jägerin. Aber ich hab eine Idee. Wir setzten dich auf Diät. So 50kg weniger würde dir echt stehen." Damit kam Faith und die anderen alle zur Tür rein.  
  
Tara und Willow zogen sich gleich in eine hintere Ecke zurück und bereiteten den Zauber vor.  
  
Sie malten mit roter Kreide einen Kreis und stellten duzende Kerzen hin.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich die ganze Truppe im Raum verteilt und sie kämpften gegen eine überzahl von Dämonen, immer darauf bedacht das keiner in die Nähe von den beiden Hexen kam. Und auf einmal erhellte eine weißes grelles Licht den ganzen Raum und nur noch der Gesang in einer Fremden Sprache von Willow und Tara war zu hören.  
  
„Oh nein, das könnt ihr nicht machen." Und dann schrie der Dämon auf. Er wurde etwas kleiner und er sah nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich aus. Aber dann fing er an lauf zu lachen.  
  
„Es ist zu spät ihr könnt mich nicht mehr aufhalten." Dann öffnete er eine Tür zu einem hinteren Raum. Drin war es ganz dunkel aber auf einmal erhellten tausend Blitze den Raum und man spürte einen unheimlichen Sog.  
  
„Das Tor ist eröffnet und wird die ganze Stadt mit einziehen." Dann entnahmen alle ein teuflisches Lachen was sogar Faith das Blut in den Adern einfror.  
  
Alle hielten sich an irgend einem Gegenstand fest um nicht in das Tor gezogen zu werden.  
  
Außer Buffy, sie ging vorsichtig auf das Tor zu. Mittlerweile stand sie im Türrahmen und zögerte kurz.  
  
Faith bemerkte was Buffy vor hatte und rannte auf sie zu.  
  
„Buffy nicht."  
  
„Es muss aber aufgehalten werden." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu den anderen. Sie hatte tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Lass mich das machen. Ich hab eh keine Zukunft. Und du kannst wenigstens noch dein Leben genießen. Und vielleicht behaltet ihr mich ja dann in nicht ganz so schrecklicher Erinnerung."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?" Die beiden Jägerinnen standen sich gegenüber. Faith nickte nur und umarmte Buffy. Die erst mal ziemlich überrascht war aber dann das gleiche tat.  
  
Dann schubste Faith Buffy zurück in den Raum und sie wurde von den Sog ins Tor gezogen.  
  
Man hörte ihre schreie in dem Raum wieder hallen. ... Aber der Sog wurde weniger und die Blitze und das Tor verschwanden.  
  
„Das werdet ihr mir Büßen." Damit stürzte sich der Dämon auf Buffy und schlug auf sie ein.  
  
Die Zwei lieferten sich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Nur merkte Buffy schnell das der Dämon doch viel stärker war als sie. Sie konnte zwar ein paar Treffer für sich verbuchen aber dann saß der Dämon auch schon auf ihr und rammte ein Messer auf Buffys Brust zu. Sie konnte seine Arme noch gerade so abhalten aber trotzdem kam das Messer Buffy immer näher. Da rappelte sich Giles auf und zog den Dämon von ihr runter. Der damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte aber noch einer kurzen Starre sofort auf den Wächter zu ging und im das Messer in den Bauch rammte. „Giles... nein." Angel griff nach einem Schwert in der Nähe von ihm und stach auf den Dämon ein. Der hob aber nur kurz seine Hand und schleuderte den Vampir in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. Das Schwert fiel lauf auf den Boden. Buffy rollte sich zu dem Schwert und schlug damit den Kopf des Dämons ab. Ohne auf den Dämon zu achten der sich gerade auflöste, kniete sie sich zu Giles. „Giles hören sie mich? Nicht aufgeben, hören sie? Es tut mir so leid." Sie nahm ihren ehemaligen Wächter in den Arm und tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
  
„Buffy, es geht mit mir zu ende. Und es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hab dich lieb." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.  
  
„Ich hab sie auch lieb." Der Griff um ihre Hand wurde locker. „Giles nein." Sie schrie in den Raum rein.  
  
Cordelia hatte inzwischen einen Krankenwagen angerufen. Der nach 5 Minuten da war und die Sanitäter sagten das sie nichts mehr für den Mann tun können. Und ihn mit einem weißen Tuch abdeckten. Buffy die mit Willow und Xander etwas abseits stand brach zusammen. Xander hielt sie fest aber sackte mit ihr auf den Boden. Willow, deren Augen auch schon ganz rot verquollen waren wurde jetzt von Tara gestützt.  
  
Buffy löste sich von Xander und stand auf. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und lief in Richtung Tür. „Es ist alles nur meine Schuld." Angel lief auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Ssshh... es ist nicht deine Schuld. Beruhige dich."  
  
„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin doch mitgekommen um sie zu beschützen statt dessen sind heute 2 Menschen wegen mir gestorben." Buffy löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und rannte aus dem Raum. „Buffy..." „Lass sie Angel, ich glaub sie will jetzt allein sein." Cordelia hielt ihren Chef am Arm fest.  
  
2Stunden später saßen sie alle in Angels Büro. Xander lief ungeduldig im Raum hin und her.  
  
„Wo bleibt sie nur?" „Xander mach dir keine Sorgen sie wird bestimmt bald wieder auftauchen." Anya legte ihren Arm auf seine Schulter.  
  
„Ich geh sie suchen." Angel schnappte seinen Mantel und verließ das Büro.  
  
Buffy ist die ganze Zeit nur durch die Stadt gerannt ohne sich umzuschauen. Einmal wäre sie fast von einem Auto angefahren worden. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie war in einem Park gelandet, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Als kleines Kind war sie hier immer mit ihrer Cousine gewesen. Sie kam zu einem alten Spielplatz und setzte sich auf eine Schaukel. Damals nach dem Tot ihrer Cousine saß sie oft auf dieser Schaukel. Bei dem Gedanken schossen die Tränen ihr wieder aus den Augen. Sie wusste nur nicht genau ob sie jetzt um Giles und Faith weinte oder um ihre Cousine. 2Stunden saß sie jetzt schon hier. Plötzlich vernahm sie neben sich eine Person, sie saß neben ihr auf der Schaukel, sie hatte die Person eben erst bemerkt. Sie musste aber nicht auf schauen um zu sehen wer es war. „Angel, wie hast du mich gefunden?" „Ich weiß nicht, ich bin einem Gefühl gefolgt."  
  
„Als ich ungefähr 8 war und meine Cousine gestorben war saß ich immer hier. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich hier her gekommen bin."  
  
„Damals ist doch auch alles wieder gut geworden oder?"  
  
„Naja, wie man's nimmt." Angel stand auf und kniete sich vor ihr. Sie war ganz verheult. Man sah ihr den Schmerz an.  
  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Es war von niemanden die Schuld. Manchmal kann man das Schicksal nicht aufhalten."  
  
„Aber ich..."  
  
„Kein aber." Er legte vorsichtig seine Arme um sie und sie ließ sich fallen, sie drückte sich fest an ihn.  
  
„Es tut immer so weh:"  
  
„Ich weiß, aber es wird alles wieder gut."  
  
Sie saßen noch eine ganze weile in dem Sand so da. Bis sie sich die Tränen wieder weg wischte und aufstand.  
  
„Danke das du immer für mich da bist. Ich hab das nicht verdient."  
  
„Doch hast du. Gehen wir wieder zurück? Die Sonne geht bald auf."  
  
„Oh, dann sollten wir los."  
  
Zusammen liefen sie wieder zurück zu den Anderen. Auch wenn der Schmerz noch da war, er tat nicht mehr ganz so doll weh....  
  
  
  
Ende 


End file.
